Hide and Seek
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *Logan/Remy* *Slash* Logan and Remy are bored. Remy suggests a game of hide-and-seek; with some interesting wagers that would only intrigue Logan. Logan has ten minutes to locate Remy. Will he?


**Title: **Hide-And-Seek

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Warnings: **Fluff. Perhaps some language.

**Overall Story Rating: **Teen.

**Author's Notes: **This is just one of many one-shots that I thought up over the course of a few days. XD Most of these really have no point to it whatsoever, they are just situations that I want to put these two in. I am going to be writing more and more---because these past couple days I was extremely distracted by the Wolverine Origins video game for the XBOX 360. I beat the entire thing in 12 hours. XD I was so addicted to it that I just couldn't stop playing. If you haven't played it, I highly recommend you doing so. Some people I've heard from actually said they thought the game was better than the movie. I don't know about that one---the movie to me is pretty tough to beat. However, the Gambit in the video game…wasn't like Gambit at all. Taylor Kitsch nailed it in the movie, but the one in the game was…extremely 'goofy' and ran off all the time and said some of the same things over and over again. His voice kind of sounded like a crazy man and he laughed A LOT. However, he did put up a good fight. He didn't really look like Taylor at all either. The voice just didn't fit the look---unlike the movie---where it fit perfectly; so I think. Ah well, I suppose that is enough of my ranting…even though it's not even about the one-shot that you're about to read. XD Oh well. Enjoy. And you know the drill, no flames please. Thank you!

**Hide-And-Seek - Oneshot **

**

* * *

**

It was a boring day in the Xavier mansion.

Storm obviously wasn't in a very good mood.

The rain was now dripping soundlessly down the window pane, the thunder being drowned out by the dull drone emitting from the speakers of the television---which currently displayed some rated R movie, only being watched by Logan. He had a cigar between his lips, taking an occasional drag as he watched the film; bored. Remy lay beside him on the bed; one of his own legs tucked lazily under the other, shoes long having been kicked off; one hand behind his head while the opposing one was resting on his chest.

Remy turned his head to the side, removing the cigarette from between his lips. "Da movie `ne good, homme?" he drawled and reached behind him, putting out the cancer stick in the already crowded ashtray.

"Not really." Logan responded, not looking at him as he spoke. He had turned on the movie somewhere in the middle, so he had no idea what it was supposed to be about. This was being used as their only source of entertainment, with the weather being as shitty as it was.

"Non?" Remy arched a brow and rolled over so he was now laying on his side, facing the other mutant. "Den why're ya watchin' it?"

"Nothin' else to do." Logan took a long drag of his cigar before following suit and putting it out, having to lean over Remy to do so.

Said male sneaked a kiss on the feral's chin, admiring the way the stubble felt on his lips. One of his hands ran up the back of Logan's thigh to rest on his waist, slipping his thumb in one of his belt loops. "So yer bored, eh mon ami?" He purred.

"Ya have no idea…" Logan trailed off. Maybe Remy did. He was laying right here with him after all…doing nothing.

"Remy got somet'in in mind to take care of dat…" Remy smiled and rest his forehead on Logan's. "Why don' we play a nice game of hide `n go seek?" he asked thoughtfully.

Logan paused for a long moment, taking in what the other mutant just said. "Don't ya think that's a bit childish fer us to be playin, Rem's?" Of course it was. It was normally played by kids in elementary school---not by adults.

"Non," Remy chuckled and let his hand trail up Logan's side. "Not if we make it interesting."

"Interesting how?" Logan raised a brow, listening intently on how they could possibly make a children's game into something that would be 'appropriate' for adults to engage in.

"Well…" Remy laid a few butterfly kisses on Logan's lower lip. "We could make a wager."

"Wager?"

"If ya don' find me in ten minutes, ya gotta buy me somet'in nice." Remy cracked a small smile, red on black eyes staring into Logan's own. "And if ya do…"

"I get to do whatever I want to ya, fer however long I want." Logan finished. He was so confident that he would win for many reasons. The most prominent one being his heightened sense of smell---allowing him to locate Remy wherever he might be from just his scent. It beat the hell out of blindly searching the premises.

Remy smirked inwardly. That was something he expected the feral to say. "So how `bout it?"

"Gives us somethin' to do…" Logan mumbled and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as Remy got up. "How long do ya need..?" If he had the possibility of getting laid out of this whole deal, he didn't care how long Remy asked for, or how childish the game might've seemed.

"Not long. Jus' give me couple minutes, cher." With that, Remy departed from the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

--

In the last ten minutes, Logan had searched everywhere in the entire mansion and only faintly picked up his Cajun's scent. No sign of him in the kitchen, Danger Room, Blackbird hangar…and quite frankly, Logan couldn't think of anywhere else he could possibly be. He had covered everything inside the mansion and didn't feel the need to go over the grounds a second time. He only had two minutes remaining to locate Remy and was beginning to doubt his own instincts.

Unless…

Remy had assumed he would only look _inside. _

Being as how it was raining, no one in their right mind would even think to go outside in this weather.

Logan sprinted out back, sniffing the air. Amidst the smell of the rain he picked up the scent that could only be recognized as Remy's. That familiar aroma mixture of spice and cologne. The second he stepped outside, that fragrance swept over his entire body and only reassured him that his lover was somewhere close by.

As Logan walked further out into the yard, he spotted the tail of a trench coat up in one of the trees. He smirked lightly and walked over, arms crossed in triumph. It appeared that he had won this little game and was prepared to rightfully accept his reward.

Remy looked down at the other mutant and smiled lightly. "Looks like ya found me, cher."

"With time to spare." Logan added on, the rain trickling down his face, the tree he was standing under helping a lot in keeping it at bay. There was no doubt in his mind that Remy was going to end up getting sick out here, so the less time they lingered, the better. He'd managed to last ten or so minutes, and it wouldn't be long before the cold rain and wind got to his system.

"Not much." Remy said teasingly. It didn't matter. Logan won fair and square. Not that he minded. He had actually hoped for it to work out this way. An evening in Logan's tight embrace relishing in the most pleasure he could ever receive from another human being didn't sound bad at all. He didn't want it to be too easy for the other mutant. He didn't want Logan to figure out that he had purposely made it this easy for him just so he would win. Logan was more than capable of finding him---as was proven.

Logan smirked, uncrossing his arms. "Doesn't matter. Get down here, darlin'." He outstretched his arms, prepared to catch the thief. Remy hopped down from the tree and was caught by Logan, who picked him up with ease.

Remy looped his arms loosely around Logan's neck, smiling brightly at him. "So…" he trailed off, Logan beginning to walk back into the house. "How long do ya wan' me?"

Logan turned his head to look at the card-wielding mutant, gazing fondly into those red on black eyes he loved so much. "Forever, babe."

**-End of Story-**

Author's Notes: Well I like this story. Haha. This took like three days to write because I kept getting distracted with other things like drawing. This is one of many one-shots that I will write for this pairing. It might seem like this one is a bit rushed…that's only because I am just getting back into writing after several days of not writing. Once I write a story or a chapter or two, I get back to normal and write more frequently. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Positive feedback is much appreciated. And I would absolutely love if those who read this one wouldn't mind checking out my other stories and leave behind some feedback on those too! Thanks!


End file.
